von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Kaiserliches Infanterieregiment Nr. 11
Österreichische Kriegsscenen, von J. W. Ridler. 1. Das Infanterie-Regiment Erzherzog Rainer im J. 1809. frame|Mich. Wallis. F. M. deutsch. Inf. Reg. N. 11. Das Infanterie-Regiment Nro. 11, dem seit 1801 die Ehre zu Theil wurde, den Nahmen des Erzherzogs Rainer zu führen, erprobte gleich nach seiner Errichtung 1619 den ehrenvollen Ruf einer ausgezeichneten Kriegerschar. Als in der Schlacht bey Lützen 1632, der größere Theil des kaiserlichen Heeres nach Pappenheims Falle alle Hoffnung aufgab, den Sieg an seine Fahne zu fesseln, war es, damahls Teufenbach genannt, eines von den vier Infanterie-Regimentern, die, von den Piccolominischen Kürassieren unterstützt, mit Erbitterung den wüthenden Kampf so lange noch fortsetzten, bis Nebel und Nacht die streitenden Parteyen trennten, und jede mit dem stolzen Gefühle des Siegers das Schlachtfeld verließ. -- Unter Carl's von Lothringen und Eugen's Feldherrnstabe focht dieses Regiment mit derselben Unerschrockenheit in den großen Schlachten, welche Ungern vom Joche der Osmannen befreyt und dem Hause Habsburg wieder gegeben haben. Während des Krieges im Jahre 1809, dessen Ausbruch die Auftritte in Bayonne beschleunigten, stand es bey der Heerabtheilung des Grafen von Bellegarde, der bey Eröffnung des Feldzuges in die Oberpfalz vordrang; doch während des kurzen Aufenthaltes in diesem Lande both sich demselben keine Gelegenheit zur Auszeichnung dar, und erst im Marschfelde betrat es seine Ehrenbahn. Der Zufall vereinigte hier alle böhmischen Regimenter und große Abtheilungen von derselben Landwehr; ein Geist beseelte dieser Krieger, und alle sahen mit heißer Begierde der Schlacht entgegen, die dem Sieger einen Preis darbot, wie wenige Schlachten ihn darzubiethen hatten. Der 21. May brach an, und alle Anstalten zu dem großen Kampfe wurden getroffen. Als die Regimenter bereits in Schlachtordnung gestellt, das Zeichen zum Vorrücken erwarteten, traten vor jedes mehrere Officier hervor, um die Truppen durch die Erinnerung an die Thaten, durch welche ihr Regiment in der österreichischen Kriegsgeschichte lebe, zu begeistern; Officier von böhmischen Regimentern entflammten zugleich in ihrer Mannschaft das Gefühl für Nationalehre *) : "Zwölf Jahrhunderte schon," riefen die Sprecher, "nennt uns die Geschichte ein biederes und kräftiges, ein freyes und selbstständiges Volk; von eigenen Stammfürsten beherrscht, nur den Gesetzen gehorsam trugen wir nie das entehrende Joch eines fremden Eroberers; denn in den Habsburgern fließt durch weibliche Sprössen das Blut Carl's IV., des Vaters der Böhmen; in ihnen blühet verjüngt der alte ehrwürdige Stamm Przemis'l und Libussa's fort. Bestimmtere Gränzen als unserm Lande hat die Natur keinem andern des innern Europa gegeben, auch selten ein Feind ungestraft die Gebirge überschritten, mit welchen Böhmen umgürtet ist. Doch was die Allmacht zusammengefügt, was unter allen Stürmen der Vorzeit die Kraft der Böhmen behauptet, das drohet jetzt ein Eroberer frevelnd zu zerreissen, und fremden Fürsten als den Lohn für das Blut verkaufter Landessöhne hinzuwerfen, um das politische Daseyn eines Volkes zu morden, das in der Geschichte geadelt, durch seine Thatkraft ihm furchtbar ist. Friedensschlüsse und Eide gewährten den Völkern keine Sicherheit mehr, denn der Unterdrücker will nur Sclaven zu seinen Füßen, aber keine freyen Männer um sich sehen; wünschenswerther ist daher der blutigste Krieg, als ein Friede, den er stets nur zu neuen Gewaltthaten benützt, und kein Volk darf je auf Ruhe hoffen, als wenn es diese mit dem Schwerte sich erzwingt. Doch Böhmens Helden retteten schon ein Mahl Europa vor dem Joche der Tataren, kämpften siegreich in vielen großen Schlachten gegen die Türken, demüthigten mehrmahls übermüthige Sieger, und in allen Jahrhunderten war der böhmische Löwe das Sinnbild der Tapferkeit. -- Heute kämpfen wir für das theuerste Erbtheil der Väter: für Freyheit und Selbstständigkeit, für einen ruhmvollen Nahmen in der Geschichte, für Theresien's Enkel und Joseph's Neffen; der heutige Tag wird entscheiden, ob die Enkel weinend und unserer Feigheit fluchend, oder mit dankbarem Gefühle gegen uns diese Gefilde betreten werden. -- So geleite uns dann," schloßen die Sprecher begeistert, "das Andenken an die Helden, die allen Völkern Ehrfurcht für Böhmen eingeflößt, in die Schlacht und zum Siege, und laßt uns dem Feinde erproben, daß wir würdige Söhne braver Väter sind." : *) Der böhmische Landmann kennt sehr genau seine vaterländische Geschichte, und hat schon manchen Fremden deshalb Staunen und Achtung abgedrungen. Mit lauten Jubel wurde diese Aufforderung durch die Truppen beantwortet; jeder Krieger drückte seinem Nachbar die Hand und erhob die Rechte zum Schwur: Nur als Sieger aus der Schlacht zurückzukehren; Kriegslieder, von der türkischen Musik begleitet, ertönten, und die braven stürzten sich mit heiliger Begeisterung in den Kampf. Den Regimentern Erzherzog Rainer und Vogelsang wurde der ehrenvolle Auftrag zu Theil, den Sturm auf den Kirchhof von Aspern, den bereits ein Bataillon von Reuß-Plauen vergeblich versucht, zu erneuern. "Das Dorf müsse genommen werden, der Graf Bellegarde zähle auf die Tapferkeit der braven Truppen." "Wir werden es nehmen!" erscholl es von Bataillon zu Bataillon. Ganz im Geiste altrömischer Imperatoren ergriff General Vacquant eine Fahne von Vogelsang: "Mir nach, Kameraden!" rief er der Mannschaft zu. Diese, durch das erhabene Beyspiel des Anführers begeistert, stürzten sich, Trotz des verheerenden Kartätschenfeuers dem Feinde entgegen, und drangen mit gefälltem Bajonette in das Dorf. In eben dem Augenblicke, als das erste Bataillon von Erzherzog Rainer gegen den Kirchhof vorrückt, sprengt der Erzherzog herbey, und erhöhet durch den Zuruf: "Für's Vaterland! Muthig vorwärts!" den Muth der Truppen. "Tausend Leben für unsern Erzherzog! Brüder mir nach!" ruft Hauptmann Murrmann, Befehlshaber des Bataillons, und stellt sich an der Spitze der Truppen. "Wohlan, Herr Major," erwiedert der Erzherzog, "führen sie ihr Bataillon zum Siege." Murrmann ist unter den ersten, welche die Mauern des Kirchhofs ersteigen; Hauptmann Sigmund erprobt auch hier seine Unerschrockenheit, die seine Truppen entflammt, und Aspern, von 12000 Mann der besten feindlichen Truppen vertheidigt, wird mit Sturm genommen, als die Brigade Maier (von der Heerabtheilung des Fürsten von Hohenzollern) und das Regiment Reuß-Plauen den General Vacquant thätig unterstützen. Noch auf dem Schlachtfelde erhielt der tapfere und verwundete Murrmann aus den Händen des Erzherzogs das Theresienkreutz. Durch die Eroberung von Aspern wurde die Schiffbrücke, der einzige Verbindungsweg, des Feindes nach der Lobau, nicht wenig bedroht; Napoleon both daher alle Kräfte auf, den Österreichern die Früchte ihrer Anstrengungen wieder zu entreissen. Zwey Infanterie-Massen, zwischen ihnen die schwere Reiterey, rückten gegen die zweyten Heerabtheilung in der Ebene vor, warfen die leichten Reiter von Klenau und Vincent zurück, und bedrohten das Fußvolk. Diesem war der Tag von Regensburg, an dem dieselbe Reiterey mehrere österreichische Bataillone durchbrochen, noch in frischem Andenken; das Bewußtseyn, seinen eigenen Kräften allein gegen ihren furchtbaren Andrang überlassen zu seyn, schlug den Muth des gemeinen Mannes nieder, und viele Befehlshaber waren für den Ausgang des Kampfes nicht unbesorgt, als sie die collossalischen Reitermassen heranstürmen sahen; in wenigen Augenblicken konnte das Schicksal des Tages, vielleicht der Monarchie entschieden seyn: -- da sprengt der Erzherzog mit seinem Generalstabe herbey; gleich dem Schutzgeiste des Heeres von den Truppen mit Jubel empfangen, erweckt er in ihnen durch wenige kraftvolle Worte, ihr Selbstgefühl; und neue Hoffnungen beleben die Brust eines jeden Kriegers. Eingedenk des heiligen Schwures, und über sich selbst erhaben durch das Gefühl, unter den Augen des Erzherzogs den schweren Kampf ruhmvoll zu beenden, steht das Fußvolk das Gewehr geschultert -- so will es der Feldherr -- unbeweglich auf seinem Posten, und erwartet standhaft den Anfall der feindlichen Reiterey. Nur noch 40 Schritte entfernt hält diese plötzlich in ihrem Anprall inne; eine so ruhige Entschlossenheit, wie das österreichische Fußvolk hier bewies, hatten auch ihr Ehrfurcht gebothen. Eine feyerliche Stille folgt auf einige Augenblicke. Einzelne feindliche Offizier reiten hervor und forderen ihre Gegner auf, die Waffen zu strecken. "Hohlet sie euch," ist die Antwort der Braven; auch fallen einzelne Schüsse, ohne daß es befohlen wurde, und mehrere von den Unterhändler stürzen vom Pferde. gereizt über den spöttischen Zuruf nähert sich die feindliche Reiterey, um blutig Rache zu nehmen; nur 15 Schritte von den Österreichern entfernt, sieht sie diese noch immer ruhig und unerschüttert; plötzlich ertönt das Commandowort: Feuer! Salven auf Salven donnern nun ununterbrochen fort, ganze Reihen feindlicher Reiter stürzen, und der Rest flieht in wilder Eile zurück. -- Das Schwerste war jetzt errungen, der Wahn von der Furchtbarkeit der geharnischten Reiter des Feindes, ein Trugbild der Einbildungskraft, durch die Standhaftigkeit des österreichischen Fußvolks in wenigen Minuten zerstört; ein höheres Selbstvertrauen erwachte nun in dessen Brust, und kühnere Krieger traten aus diesem blutigen Kampfe hervor; eine neue glänzende Laufbahn öffnete sich und neue Siege zeigten sich ihnen in der Ferne als der Lohn ihrer kaltblütigen Entschlossenheit; als Sieger in dieser Schlacht sich zu behaupten, so hartnäckig der Kampf auch noch fortdaure, waren sie jetzt gewiß *). : *) Wie hoch diese Zuversicht gestiegen, mag ein Zug beweisen. Als in der Folge der Schlacht das Regiment Fröhlich mit einem neuen Angriff bedroht wurde, rief ein junger Rekrut in böhmischer Sprache: "Ey da kommen die Herren Komedianten (so werden die geharnischten Reiter wegen ihrer etwas theatralischen Kleidung genannt) schon wieder; sie haben noch nicht genug; wohlan, unsere Patrontaschen sind jetzt auch wieder gefüllt; guten Appetit, meine Herren, zum fetten Schmaus." Die Nachbarn lachten über die drollige Rede; die Nächsten fragten nach der Ursache des Gelächters und lachten dann mit; zuletzt lachte aus vollem Halse die ganze Compagnie; die feindliche Reiterey dagegen stutzte und der Angriff unterblieb. Dieses hohe Selbstgefühl des österreichischen Fußvolks war ganz das Werk des Erzherzogs. Seinem Grundsatze getreu, stets dahin zu eilen, wo die Gefahr am meisten drohet, sprengte er in dem entscheidenden Augenblicke herbey, und durch seine starke Hand wurde, wie Valentini **) richtig bemerkt, das wankende Glück der österreichischen Waffen aufrecht erhalten. Dieser Zeitpunct in der Schlacht bey Aspern gehört gleich jenem, als er im Jahre 1796 den Entschluß faßte, bey Neuburg schnell auf das linke Donauufer zu gehen, und Jourdans rechten Flügel mit Nachdruck anzugreifen, zu den merkwürdigsten Augenblicken in den Leben Carl's von Österreich; für den Helden selbst gewiß zu den seligsten; denn beydes Mahl wurde ihm das schöne Loos zu Theil, zur Rettung seines Vaterlandes wesentlich beygetragen zu habe. : **) S. dessen Versuch einer Geschichte des Feldzugs von 1809 an der Donau. S. 85. Unter der Mannschaft des ersten Bataillons von Erzherzog Rainer zeichneten sich vorzüglich der Feldwebel Brökel und der Gefreite Kuklik durch eine selbst an diesem Tage seltene Tapferkeit aus. Der erste, ein junger Mann, that in dieser Schlacht seinen ersten Waffendienst, und zeigte eine eben so große Entschlossenheit als Einsicht, welche die Aufmerksamkeit aller seiner Befehlshaber erweckte. Während in Aspern jeder Schritt mit Blut errungen wurde, both er sich an, mit einigen Freywilligen längst der Aue vorzudringen, um die feindlichen Schützen, die in den Gärten die Verbindung zwischen einigen vertheidigten Gebäuden unterhielten, in der Seite anzugreifen. Seinen Plan, mit Klugheit entworfen, führte er auch mit Entschlossenheit aus; er umgeht einige Scheuern, greift die Feinde in der Seite an, und bringt sie durch sein wohlgerichtetes Feuer in Verwirrung; kaum bemerkt er ihr Wanken, als er durch einen raschen Angriff mit dem Bajonnet die ihm weit überlegene Schar aus den Gärten verjagt, die schnellere Einnahme der Häuser bewirkt, und mehreren Feinden den Rückzug abschneidet. -- Der Tapfere erhielt vom Erzherzog die silberne Tapferkeitsmünze. An der Spitze der ersten Stürmenden stürzt sich Kuklik mit gefälltem Bajonnet unter die Feinde, und erweckt den edelsten Wetteifer unter seinen Waffenbrüdern. Trotz des heftigsten Feuers dringt er, stets der erste, in die vom Feinde besetzten Häuser, kehrt mit den Gefangenen zurück, plündert keinen, übergibt sie schnell, um sogleich das nächste Haus wieder zu stürmen. -- Endlich setzte die Nacht dem Kampfe ein Ziel, dem die Wuth der Streiter keins zu setzen vermochte. Hoch lodern die Flammen von Aspern empor, das Geschrey der Verwundeten, die in den Häusern dem Feuertode entgegensahen, erscholl schrecklich in der Stille der Nacht, und rührte auch die Herzen der härtesten Krieger. Ermüdet von der Blutarbeit des Tages rafft sich Kuklik dennoch auf, stürzt in ein brennendes Haus, trägt einen Verwundeten, dann einen zweyten, einen französischen Soldaten, heraus; schon will er zum dritten Mahle forteilen, als er durch das ernste Verboth seines Hauptmanns zurückgehalten wird. Der brave hatte über der Freude, einen Bruder zu retten, die eigene Gefahr ganz übersehen; denn schon nach wenigen Minuten stürzte das ganze Gebäude zusammen, und ohne die Vorsicht seines Hauptmanns würde er als ein Opfer seiner Menschenliebe gefallen seyn. Kuklik verdiente die goldene Tapferkeitsmünze, die er aus der Hand des Erzherzogs erhielt; und gern hätte der kaiserliche Held ihm auch die Bürgerkrone verliehen, wäre nur die schöne Sitte der Alten, durch welche sie den Werth eines Bürgers laut anerkannten, auch auf uns übergegangen. Mit dem grauenden Morgen begann sich wieder der neue Riesenkampf. Die französischen Garden, die am vorigen Tage noch keinen Antheil am Kampfe genommen, stürzten sich, durch eine Anrede ihres Kaisers zur höchsten Begeisterung entflammt, in das brennende Aspern, und drängten die Besatzung, vom gestrigen Kampfe ermüdet, und durch das ununterbrochene nächtliche Feuer völlig erschöpft, allmählich zurück. -- Schon Tags vorher wurde der Hauptmann Vernholz mit einer Division von Erzherzog Rainer vom Oberstlieutenant Fabre abgeschickt, um durch die Besetzung der äußersten gegen die Aue zu liegenden Häuser und Scheuern (das äußere Stadel genannt) die rechte Seite zu decken; er behauptete sich auch, Trotz der feindlichen Neckereyen während der Nacht, in seiner Stellung. Allein auch er wurde früh morgens so wohl aus der Aue als aus Aspern her mit Übermacht angegriffen, und in der Seite und im Rücken bedroht. Durch eine hartnäckige Vertheidigung seines Postens setzte er sich der Gefahr aus, umgangen und aufgerieben zu werden; durch einen schnellen Rückzug gab er dagegen die rechte Seite der Vertheidiger von Aspern dem Feinde Preis. Vernholz behauptete sich daher zwar noch einige Zeit auf seinem Posten; so wie aber das Musketenfeuer in Aspern sich immer mehr rückwärts zog, und die Gefahr, auch im Rücken angegriffen zu werden, immer drohender ward, zog auch er sich langsam und fechtend zurück, ohne daß der Feind, Trotz der überlegenen Streitkräfte, die Oberhand über ihn errang. Jeder Vortheil, den die Gegend ihm darboth, weise benützend, setzte er sich bey einer Scheuer fest, die er sogleich, so viel als nur die kurze Zeit erlaubte, in Vertheidigungsstand setzte, um von hier aus jeden neuen Angriff auf Aspern auf das nachdrücklichste zu unterstützen. Zwey Mahl vom Feinde angegriffen, schlug er ihn zwey Mahl zurück; doch mit vermehrten Streitkräften und größerem Ungestüm stürmten die Feinde zum dritten Mahle, und länger und wüthender als die frühern Angriffe währte jetzt der Kampf; doch durch die ausgezeichnete Tapferkeit der Besatzung, und die zweckmäßige Verwendung der Streitkräfte, vereint mit dem Heldenmuthe des Oberlieutenants Grafen Königsaker, des Lieutenants Lindgren, und des Feldwebel Kremla wurde auch dieser Angriff abgeschlagen. Das Regiment Klebek stürzte sich indessen wieder in das brennende Dorf, und auch Vernholz ging sogleich zum Angriff über. Er machte einen wüthenden Ausfall, schlug die Feinde zurück, und erleichterte durch einen Angriff auf die linke Seite des Feindes die Wiedereinnahme von Aspern jenem Regimente, das um den Besitz dieser Ruine mitten in den Flammen über eine Stunde mit der höchsten Erbitterung rang. Der Feind, der sich in den letzten Häusern des Dorfes, die eine Quergasse bilden, noch immer behauptete, drang jetzt mit frischen Truppen auf's neue vor, und zwang auch das Regiment Klebek zu weichen; Vernholz zog sich nun gleichfalls bis an die Scheuer, die er durch zurückgelassene Mannschaft in einen noch bessern Vertheidigungsstand setzen ließ, kämpfend zurück; da aber der Feind durch Haubitzgranaten sie in Brand setzte, so sah sich Vernholz genöthigt, auch diesen Posten zu verlassen, den er gegen eine überlegene Macht glücklich vertheidigt, wo er 92 seiner Waffenbrüder, unter diesen den Lieutenant Kraus, verloren hatte, und schlug noch auf dem Rückzuge einen heftigen Angriff der Feinde zurück. Vier Stunden hatte dieser Kampf, gleichsam ein Treffen im Kleinen, beynahe ununterbrochen gewährt. -- Durch den Ausspruch des Ordens-Kapitels wurde Vernholz des militärischen Marien Theresienordens für würdig erklärt. Einen nicht minder heftigen Kampf mußten die Grenadier von Erzherzog Rainer bestehen. Als es der Beharrlichkeit der Österreicher zuletzt doch noch gelang, Aspern zu erstürmen, beruhte, wenn auch nicht die Hoffnung zu siegen, doch der sichere Rückzug des französischen Heeres nach der Lobau, auf der Behauptung von Esling. Nebst allen den Schwierigkeiten, welche die Österreicher schon in Aspern zu besiegen hatten, war hier auch noch ein Speicher zu erstürmen, der aus Quadersteinen erbaut, mit Schießscharten versehen, in drey Stockwerken einige hundert Menschen zu fassen im Stande, und von den Franzosen zu einer wahren Citadelle umgeschaffen war. Alle Angriffe der Österreicher auf dieses Dorf, mit eben so viel Entschlossenheit unternommen, als Beharrlichkeit fortgesetzt, waren bisher noch immer mit großem Verluste abgeschlagen worden; jetzt erhielten einige Grenadierbataillons den Befehl dieß Bollwerk der Franzosen zu erstürmen. Ohne einen Schuß zu thun, rücken die Triarier des Heeres im Sturmschritt bis an die Kanonen des Feindes vor; doch hier wüthet ein kreuzendes Kartätschen- und Musketenfeuer in ihren Reihen, ganze Pelotons werden auf ein Mahl niedergerissen, -- und auch die österreichischen Veteranen weichen zurück. Die Division von Erzherzog von Rainer, welche dem Bataillon Winiawsky einverleibt war, litt bey diesem Angriff besonders viel; der Verlust des Bataillonsbefehlshabers, die Verwundung aller Officier vermehrte die Verwirrung so sehr, daß die Mannschaft in Eile und Unordnung zurückfloh, und nur durch die Ankunft herbeyeilenden Erzherzogs zum Stehen gebracht werden konnte. In diesem gefahrvollen Augenblicke both der Oberlieutenant De Boeuffe, der einzige noch dienstfähige Officier bey der Division, alle Kräfte auf, Ordnung wieder herzustellen und der Mannschaft ihr Selbstgefühl wieder zu geben; die Noth schuf hier Officier und jeder, der den Muth in sich fühlte, der Gefahr kühn entgegen zu treten, wurde der Anführer seiner Waffenbrüder. Der Feldwebel Mukarzovsky, der Corporal Rzecha und der Grenadier Frontschak erprobten in diesem Gewühle ihre Seelenstärke und zeigten sich auch höherer Posten ganz würdig. Indem sie ihre Waffenbrüder an Ehre, Vaterland und den feyerlich gelobten Eid erinnern, gelingt es ihnen eine kleine Schar zur Vorrücken zu entflammen; an der Spitze derselben stürzen sie sich gegen den Feind und begeistern durch dieß heldenmüthige Beyspiel alle ihre Waffenbrüder, die sich an die bravem anschließen und herzhaft den Kampf wieder erneuern. -- Der tapfere Feldwebel Mukarzovsky wurde vom Erzherzoge mit der goldenen, seine beyden braven Waffenbrüder mit der silbernen Tapferkeitsmünze geschmückt. - - - - Die zweyte große Entscheidungsschlacht begann den 5. July. Noch spät Abends wagte der Feind mehrere kühne Versuche, die Mitte des österreichischen Heeres zu sprengen, und das Schicksal der Schlacht und des ganzen Krieges in einer raschen Stunde zu entscheiden. Eine starke Masse französischen Fußvolks warf sich in eine Schlucht an der westlichen Seite von Baumersdorf, erstieg, durch den Rauch des brennenden Ortes begünstigt, mit seltener Kühnheit die Anhöhen, und drang mit Ungestüm gegen den linken Flügel der Bellegardischen Heerabtheilung vor. Schon sind die Regimenter Vogelsang und Argenteau dem heftigen Andrange gewichen; schon ist das dritte Bataillon von Erzherzog Rainer durch die Flüchtigen mit fortgerissen, und dessen Befehlshaber verwundet; schon feuert ein Regiment aus dem zweyten Treffen aus Verlust der Besonnenheit auf die eigenen weichenden Brüder, als der Erzherzog, der Retter in der Gefahr, herbeysprengt, und der Verwirrung schnell ihre Gränzen setzt. Seinem Machtworte gelingt es, die Fliehenden zum Stehen zu bewegen, und vom Grafen Bellegarde auf das thätigste unterstützt, bildet er Massen, stellt sich an ihre Spitze und führt sie gegen den Feind, der bey seinem wilden Anfall an den Bajonneten des Regiments Erbach einen undurchdringlichen Damm bereits gefunden hat. Wetteifernd kämpfen nun die Regimenter, um durch verdoppelte Tapferkeit das Andenken an ihre vorige Flucht zu verwischen; der Feind wird geworfen, von den leichten Reitern von Vincent lebhaft verfolgt, und nur eine kleine Schar kehret über den Rußbach zurück. -- In der Hitze des Gefechts hatte der Erzherzog nicht bemerkt, daß er durch einen Streifschuß verwundet worden war *). Dem Prinzen von Oranien, der sich im Gefolge des obersten Feldherrn befand, wurden in dem Zeitraume von wenigen Minuten zwey Pferde unterm Leibe erschossen. : *) Einer aus seinem Gefolge, der den Zuruf der französischen Schützen: Tirez au Général, deutlich gehört, und den Staub an der Achsel, wo die Kugel den Erzherzog gestreift, wahrgenommen, sagte leise zu ihm. "Monseigneur, vous étes blessé." -- "Ce n'est pas le moment de le dire," erwiederte der Erzherzog strafend. In diesem Gefechte stürzte der Fahnenträger des dritten Bataillons von Erzherzog Rainer verwundet zur Erde, und schon eilten Feinde herbey, um sich der kostbare Beute zu bemächtigen, als der Gemeine Popela den Fall des Führers bemerkt, sogleich zurückspringt, und die Fahne ergreift; doch kaum hat er sie vom Boden emporgehoben, als ein feindlicher Officier auf ihn dringt und ihn mit dem Degen verwundet; Popela, entschlossen das Heiligthum des Bataillons auf das äußerste zu vertheidigen, stürzt durch einen gewaltigen Schlag seinen Gegner zu Boden und kehrt, durch den Blutverlust zwar sehr entkräftet, mit der theuern Fahne zurück. -- Der Brave wurde durch die goldene Tapferkeitsmünze ehrenvoll ausgezeichnet. Der Feldwebel Kremla, der schon in der Schlacht bey Aspern als ein ausgezeichneter Krieger sich bewährte, stürzte sich mit einigen Freywilligen auf eine abgesonderte Abtheilung der kühnen feindlichen Stürmer, welche die Anhöhen von Baumersdorf erstiegen, warf sie mit dem Bajonnet zurück, und entriß ihnen mehrere Gefangene, die sie bereits gemacht. Obschon verwundet verfolgte er dennoch unermüdet die fliehenden Feinde, ereilte sie am Rußbach nach, und machte mehrere Gefangene, als seine eigene Abtheilung stark was. -- Durch den Ausspruch der versammelten Medaillen-Commission erhielt dieser brave Krieger die silberne Tapferkeitsmünze. Mit Anbruch des Tages (6. July) entdeckten die österreichischen Spähwachen, daß die Sachsen Aderklaa geräumt, sich nach Raschdorf zurückzogen. Rittmeister Tettenborn wurde nun mit einer Escadron leichter Reiter von Klenau zur Erkundigung nach dem Dorfe vorgeschickt; er ereilte noch einige Nachzügler, besetzte einstweilen das mit sächsischen Verwundeten aus der Schlacht des vorigen Tages angefüllte Dorf, bis Graf Bellegarde das Fußvolk seines Vortrabs das erste Bataillon von Kollowrath, das vierte von der Legion Erzherzog Carl, und ein Bataillon Jäger unter dem General Stutterheim hineinwarf, die übrige Heerabtheilung aber zur Unterstützung desselben zwischen Aderklaa und Wagram in zwey Treffen aufstellte. Während er hier durch mehrere Stunden dem überwiegenden feindlichen Geschütze kraftvoll die Stirne both und die linke Seite der französischen Mitte immer mehr und mehr drängte, schritt der rechte Flügel der Österreicher mit Kühnheit vor und errang mehrere bedeutende Vortheile. Napoleon trug daher dem Marschall Massena auf, Aderklaa zu erstürmen, um durch diese Heerbewegung die Mitte des österreichischen Heeres zu bedrohen. Unter dem Schutze einer zahlreichen Reiterey, die sich in der Ebene zwischen Aderklaa und Breitenloe ausgebreitet, drangen zwey Massen französischen Fußvolks, das heftige Kartätschenfeuer der Österreicher nicht achtend, im Sturmschritte rechts und links auf Aderklaa ein, warfen alles über den Haufen, was sich ihrem Vordringen widersetzte, erstürmten das Dorf, und brachten selbst die nächsten österreichischen Massen hinter demselben in Unordnung. Schon war ein Bataillon von Erzherzog Rainer vom panischen Schrecken ergriffen den allgemeinen Strome gefolgt; schon wankten die beyden andern; durch den schnellen ungestümen Anfall des Feindes überrascht, durch die geworfenen Truppen gedrängt, wurden sie nur noch durch die Thatkraft des Obersten Fabre und der Hauptleute und Bataillonsbefehlshaber Fabari und Hild in Ordnung gehalten. Doch immer höher steigt die Verwirrung, immer starker wird der Andrang des Feindes, der seines Sieges gewiß in zerstreuten Haufen den Massen der Österreicher entgegenstürmt und selbst in ihre Zwischenräume kühn eindringt. Da faßt der Hauptmann Fabari den Entschluß, durch einen raschen Gegenangriff seinen Soldaten ihr Selbstgefühl, den zerstreueten einigen Augenblicke sich zu sammeln, wieder zu geben; schnell ergreift er die Fahne seines Bataillons: "Mir nach Waffenbrüder, ruft er laut, eure Fahne ist sonst verloren," und stürzt sich mit dem Reste des zweyten Bataillons, der noch fest geschlossen geblieben, in die rechte Seite des Feindes. Dieß muthvolle Beyspiel wirkt; schnell eilt eine flüchtige Schar zurück, um mit ihrem Blute das Kleinod des Bataillons zu vertheidigen. Fähndrich Brökl, schießt an Fabaris Seite einen feindlichen Befehlshaber vom Pferde, und Oberst Fabre befiehlt allen Tambours des Regiments den Sturmmarsch zu schlagen; alle Braven dringen nun vorwärts, mit einem furchtbaren Kugelregen empfangen, stürmen sie um so wüthender auf den Feind, kein Schuß fällt mehr, Bajonnet und Kolben bleiben die einzigen Angriffswaffen, und in diesem Handgemenge erringen die Böhmen gar bald die Oberhand über ihre Gegner. Mitten in dem feindlichen Kugelregen ritten der Erzherzog Carl und der Graf Bellegarde herum, und ihrem Eifer gelang es, den weichenden Truppen das Bewußtseyn ihrer Kraft wieder zu geben, und das Gefecht erneuert, erst recht allgemein zu machen. Geschlossen rücken die Österreicher mit beyden Treffen nun vor, und werfen die ungeordneten Haufen des Feindes mit ansehnlichem Verlust bis an das Dorf zurück; gegen 30 Officiers und 500 Gemeine werden gefangen und 4 Fahnen erobert. Nun wurde auch Aderklaa von dem dritten Bataillon von Kollowrath unter der Anführung des Hauptmanns Haberein gestürmt; dieser Tapfere stellte sich vor die Mitte des Bataillons und sprang der erste über einen tiefen Graben, der das Dorf umschloß; dieß schöne Beyspiel begeisterte das ganze Bataillon, jeder strebte es dem Anführer gleich zu thun, ein furchtbares Handgemenge entstand und auch Aderklaa wurde mit Hülfe der herbeigeeilten Grenadierbataillons Scovaux, Putheany und Brzezinsky dem Feinde wieder entrissen. Durch Übermacht vom Schlachtfelde, zog sich das österreichische Heer nur einen kleinen Marsch zurück, und bezog auf den Höhen von Kreuzenstein eine Stellung, in der es zu einer neuen Schlacht bereit, dem Feinde Ehrfurcht geboth. Allein vom linken Flügel getrennt, auf den sich der Feind mit Übermacht warf, sah sich auch das Hauptheer zum weitern Rückzuge gezwungen, und der blutige Tag von Wagram wurde dadurch auch entscheidend. In kleinen Märschen rückte das österreichische Heer auf der Straße nach Böhmen fort, während der Nachtrab unter dem General Klenau die blutigsten Gefechte mit dem vordringenden Feinde bestand, bis der Fürst Reuß den Befehl erhielt, mit der fünften Heerabtheilung, deren Streitkräfte noch ungeschwächt waren, statt der sehr geminderten sechsten, den Nachzug zu bilden. Das Heer war am 9. July bey Götzelsdorf und Haugsdorf aufgestellt, und sollte gegen Abend wieder einen kleinen Marsch zurücklegen, als im Hauptquartier die Nachricht einlief: Marschall Davoust, der über Staatz vorgerückt war, habe bey Laa die Taya überschritten, und dessen Vortrab bereits Erdberg, zwey Stunden von Znaym, erreicht. Dieser Marsch gehörte zu den gewöhnlichen Heerbewegungen des feindlichen Feldherrn nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht. Hier war kein Augenblick zu verlieren, sollte anders der Feind durch die Besetzung des Engpasses bey Znaym dem Heere seine Rückzugslinie nicht abschneiden. Die Grenadierbataillons und der größte Theil der Reiterey brachen sogleich auf; diesen Triariern des Heeres vertraute der Erzherzog die Rettung des Ganzen an; das übrige Heer folgte ihnen noch vor Anbruch des Tages und Fürst Reuß erhielt den Befehl, bey Schöngraben und Jetzelsdorf sich bis auf das Äußerste zu behaupten. Die Taya ist bey Znaym während des Sommers, wird sie nicht plötzlich durch große Gewitterregen angeschwellt, ein höchst unbedeutender Fluß; das Thal jedoch ist von starken Höhen eingeschlossen und die Stadt, auf einer Anhöhe am linken Ufer gelegen, einer Vertheidigung fähig, wenn der Angriff von Österreich her geschieht. Nahe unterhalb derselben dehnt sich vom Dorfe Brenditz an ein breiter Grund in das Thal der Taya aus, und schließt die Dörfer Zuckerhandel und Teschwitz ein; dadurch wird eine doppelte Reihe von Höhen gebildet; diejenige, auf welcher der größere Theil der Grenadiers, die Stirn gegen Südost aufgestellt war, wird von der entgegengesetzten beherrscht, die zum Theil mit Gesträuch bewachsen alle Bewegungen des Feindes gegen die linke Seite der Österreicher verbarg; die Grenadierbrigade Merville blieb auf dem rechten Ufer der Taya zurück und wurde zur Besetzung der Dörfer Pumlitz, Oblat und das weiter unterhalb gelegenen Naschetitz verwendet. Durch diese Anstalten wurde die Grenadier, die mit Anbruch des Tages hier ankamen, kaum ihre Stellung bezogen, als sie mit den Feinde, der auf beyden Ufern der Taya vorrückte, ins Handgemenge geriethen. Stolz auf seinen früheren Sieg, voll Zuversicht auf seine Übermacht glaubte dieser überdieß nur nach Truppen zu finden, deren Seelenstärke gebeugt, deren Körperkraft völlig erschöpft sey; und schmeichelte sich, daß unter solchen Verhältnissen der neue und letzte Sieg ihm nicht lange streitig werden sollte; er war daher nicht wenig überrascht, auch in den Gefilden von Znaym zum dritten Mahl die Helden von Aspern zu finden. "Grenadier, rief mit hohem Ernste der F. M. L. Prohaska, die Rettung des Vaterlandes beruhet heute auf euch; mehr habe ich euch nicht zu sagen." Erschüttert über die bedeutungsvollen Worte des unter den Waffen ergraueten Veteranen, waren auch alle von dem Entschlusse beseelt zu siegen oder zu sterben *). Durch mehrere Stunden setzten sie den Kampf gegen die feindliche Übermacht mit demselben Heldenmuthe fort, der diese Truppe stets ausgezeichnet; doch durch viertägige Märsche, durch Entbehrungen aller Art und den ununterbrochenen heißen Kampf zuletzt völlig erschöpft, wurde eines ihrer Bataillons zu eben der Zeit aus Teschwitz geworfen, als Graf Bellegarde, der seinen Marsch, sobald er den Kanonendonner in der Ferne vernahm, auf das thätigste beschleunigte, mit seiner Heerabtheilung an der Brücke bey Znaym ankam. Noch gelang es sechs Escadronen und sechs Bataillonen mit drey Batterien, das jenseitige Ufer ohne Hinderniß zu erreichen; doch den Übergang des nachziehenden Heeres suchte der Feind sowohl durch sein Geschütz, das er auf der Höhe hinter Teschwitz aufführte, als auch durch Plenkler und leichte Reiterey, die im Tayathal immer vorwärts drangen, aus allen Kräften zu erschweren, während die Brücke durch Wägen vom Gepäck gesperrt war. Nur ein rascher Entschluß vermochte das Heer zu retten. General Henneberg forderte seine Truppen auf, sich mit dem Bajonnet den Weg durch die Feinde zu bahnen, und den Degen in der Faust sprang er der erste in den Fluß. Die Regimenter Erzherzog Rainer und Kollowrath folgten dem Beyspiele ihres Anführers, und wadeten unter dem feindlichen Kanonenfeuer, und lebhaft von den Plenklern geneckt, in Zügen mit Schnelle und Ordnung durch den Fluß; es war gegen zwey Uhr Nachmittags. Sogleich sandten sie eine Schar Plenkler den feindlichen entgegen, stellten sich in Schlachtordnung, warfen den Feind zurück und deckten dadurch den Übergang des nachfolgenden Heeres. Selbst das zahlreiche Geschütz, aus welchen der Feind diese beyden Regimenter ununterbrochen beschoß, diente nur dazu, die Entschlossenheit dieser braven Truppen auf das rühmlichste zu erproben, die mit gleicher Bravheit ununterbrochen fort kämpften, bis sie spät in der Nacht von der fünften Heerabtheilung abgelös't wurden. "Den angestrengten Bemühungen des Generals Henneberg, setzt dankbar der Amtsbericht hinzu, und der besondern Tapferkeit der Regimenter Kollowrath und Erzherzog Rainer war es zu danken, daß alle Versuche des Feindes sich der Brücke zu bemächtigen vereitelt, der Ort Teschwitz, um dessen Besitz den ganzen Tag gekämpft wurde, endlich behauptet, und die Stellung vorwärts der Brücke erhalten werden konnte." -- Auch wird des Obersten Fabre und der Bataillonsbefehlshaber, der Hauptleute Brunner und Fabari in eben diesem Berichte ruhmvoll erwähnt. Diese Lobsprüche des kaiserlichen Helden, der auch an diesem Tage das Schicksal der Schlacht gelenkt und sein Leben nicht geachtet, da es die Rettung des Vaterlandes galt **), sind für alle jüngern Krieger dieses Regiments, wenn sie zur Vertheidigung des Vaterlandes einst berufen werden, nur neue Verpflichtungen, mit dem ausharrenden Muthe ihrer ältern Brüder, der Helden von Aspern und Znaym, zu kämpfen. Bey so erhebenden Beyspielen würde Feigheit für sie ein doppeltes Verbrechen seyn, welches Vaterlande und Geschichte gleich strenge rügen müßten. : *) Mit wahrer Hingebung fochten die Braven; die That eines Helden mag aus so vielen ihren Platz hier finden: : Bey dem gänzlichen Mangel an leichten Truppen both sich der Unterlieutenant Mathias Ortner von Carl Schröder sogleich an, mit einem Zuge den feindlichen Plenklern entgegen zu gehen; dringend bath er um diese Begünstigung, und Freude glänzte in den Augen des jungen Mannes, als Oberstlieutenant Demontant ihm seine Bitte gewährte. "Brüder," rief er seiner Mannschaft zu, "heute gilt es einen großen Zweck; doch wir wollen dem Feinde beweisen, daß er Grenadier vor sich hat; seyd stolz auf eure Pflichten. Sieg oder Tod!" -- Seine kleine Schar, in Plenkler aufgelös't, jaget die feindlichen zurück; diese verstärkt, dringen wieder vor, und ein lebhaftes Feuer der Schützen beginnt; vier Grenadier werden getödtet, fünf schwer verwundet, mit dem Rest wirft sich Ortner dem Feinde entgegen; ein hitziges Handgemenge entzündet sich, und der Feind wird Trotz seiner Übermacht zurückgejagt. Beynahe eine Stunde dauerte dieser Kampf; doch frische feindliche Truppen erneuerten ihn sogleich wieder. Ortner, durch eine Musketenkugel unter dem Knie verwundet, verbindet sich schnell mit seinem Sacktuch, und eilt sogleich wieder in das Gefecht; von Schmerzen gefoltert lehnt er sich manchmahl an einen treuen Grenadier; eine zweyte Kugel durchbohrt seine Brust, und gewaltsam mußten ihn die Seinigen vom Schlachtfelde tragen. "Meine Wunden, rief er einige Mahl aus, schmerzen mich nicht; doch von so braven Waffenbrüdern, von einem so theuren Befehlshaber scheiden zu müssen, das schmerzt!" Er starb mit einer hohen Seelenruhe an seinen Wunden zu Iglau; seine letzten Worte waren Wünsche für sein Vaterland. Möge dieses seines Helden sich dankbar erinnern! : **) Es war gegen zwölf Uhr, als die feindliche Reiterey die österreichische in der linken Seite umging, gegen Znaym zurückdrängte und der Poststraße sich näherte, die mit Wägen ganz bedeckt war; da eilte Erzherzog Carl selbst auf den bedrohten Punct, die Kürassierbrigaden Kroyher und Roussel, nebst mehreren Reiterbatterien folgten in Eile nach, stürzten sich auf den Feind, der schnell zurückgeworfen, seine erste Stellung auf den Höhen von Zuckerhandel wieder bezog. Mit dem frühesten Morgen begann auch wieder der neue heiße Kampf und dauerte bis gegen Abend fort; hohe Tapferkeit, Besonnenheit und Ruhe zeichnete das österreichische Heer an diesem Tage aus; es schien, als ob jeder einzelne Krieger die Reihe von Übeln überblickt hätte, die aus einer Niederlage hervorgehen mußten. Noch war die Schlacht nicht entschieden, als den kämpfenden Parteyen Waffenruhe gebothen ward; und diejenigen, die sich kurz vorher mit der höchsten Erbitterung bekämpft, behandelten sich jetzt mit einer gegenseitigen Höflichkeit, die nur aus der innigen Überzeugung von dem Werthe seines Gegners entsprang. "Überhaupt, sagt Freyherr von Valentini *), schien schon jetzt der Friede nahe. Die Achtung, welche Österreichs tapferes Heer, Trotz seines Unglücks, sich beym Feinde erworben hatte, ließ erwarten, daß es nur ein ehrenvoller seyn könne." Österreich indeß, von keinem Bundesgenossen unterstützt, brachte beym Friedensschlusse große Opfer. Die Völker sollten indeß nicht vergessen, daß durch diesen Krieg Spanien und Portugal zum Theil gerettet, und die wohlthätigsten Folgen für die Freyheit von Europa herbey geführt wurden. : *) Siehe dessen Versuch einer Geschichte des Feldzuges vom Jahre 1809 an der Donau. S. 234. Quellen und Literatur. *Taschenbuch für die vaterländische Geschichte. Vierter Jahrgang. Wien, 1814. Im Verlage bey Anton Doll. Infanterieregiment Nr. 11